Vector Monsters
History Vector Monsters is a arms plant producing both conventional firearms and experimental weaponry founded by Kyle Layton. Kyle formed Vector Monsters in 2015, and has already launched several weapons. VM is a self-funded arms plant based in the United States. It's marketing office are located in Manhattan, and has developed a dozen of arms plant in the Eastern Seaboard. It's main purpose is to develop a series of powerful firearms to match opposing anarchists disturbing peaceful nations. After all, it's ideology is based on an anonymous speech : "We don't kill people who kill people to show people killing is wrong, but to stop them from killing". Achievements * Vector Monsters has won a tender for a SG 550 marksman rifle replacement for the Swiss Army. * Vector Monsters has patented a metal, which is extremely durable but light as carbon fiber. it's made from a composite of magnesium and silica, thus the name 'magnelica'. All weapons made by VM are available in both steel and magnelica. * Vector Monsters owner and founder is hella dumb. He even got an award for it. VM Razer Summary Re-engineered MP5SD6 modified to fit bigger calibers. Equipped with a retractable stock. Reinforced silencer mechanics in high pressure areas increases accuracy and reduces range loss up to 25 meters. Fitted with a rail system and a mechanical charging handle which also serves as an iron sight. Made from lightweight magnesium-silica steel. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Razer * Length : 78 cm * Weight : 3.2 kg (unloaded), 3.56 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 373 m/s * Rate of Fire : 900 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto, Burst-Fire * MSRP : 1.199 USD (alloy) / 4.799 USD (magnelica) VM Aquila Summary Tactical semi-automatic pistol. Smaller dimensions, reinforced barrel allows accuracy over long distances with lesser recoil. A new hammer model and new shock system reduces recoil over quick-succession shots. Made from lightweight magnesium-silica steel. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Aquila * Length : 31.5 cm * Weight : 0.9 kg (unloaded), 1.04 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 12 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 373 m/s * Rate of Fire : 720 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Semi Auto * MSRP : 499 USD (alloy) / 1.999 USD (magnelica) VM Quicksilver Summary Modular full automatic low caliber SMG. Adapts the design and rail of the AR-15 series with a sliding stock. The barrel is a shrinked AR-15 barrel to fit the requirements of long range engagements while retaining accuracy with a high rate of fire. New receiver gives better ergonomic performance. Made from durable silica mixed with lightweight magnesium. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Quicksilver * Length : 69.3 cm * Weight : 2.7 kg (unloaded), 2.93 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : 9x19mm Parabellum * Muzzle Velocity : 390 m/s * Rate of Fire : 900 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto, Burst-Fire * MSRP : 999 USD (alloy) / 3.999 USD (magnelica) VM Rubikon Summary Modular selective-fire marksman rifle, designed to act as a replacement for the Swiss SG 550 assault rifle. Dynamic design, magnesium silica steel, and compactness makes this weapon a very highly mobile marksman rifle. Uses a spring-weight system that allows to absorb recoil shock effectively at a fast rate of fire. Designed to be operated ambidextrously. Winner of the 2015 SG 550 Replacement Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Rubikon * Length : 86.6 cm * Weight : 3.6 kg (unloaded), 3.76 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 20 rounds * Caliber : 7.62x51mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 900 m/s * Rate of Fire : 780 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto * MSRP : 1.199 USD (alloy) / 4.799 USD (magnelica) VM Monster Mk. 1 Summary Modular integrated silencer assault rifle, uses a custom receiver made by Vector Monsters, rail system and stock by Magpul, with a custom buffer tube to fit the ACR stock. Has a unique caliber disposition system that has a flow control system, effectively dispersing heat on the inside and blocking debris. Made from lightweight magnesium-silica steel with a crescent shaped charging handle. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Monster Mk. 1 * Weight : 3.2 kg (unloaded), 3.32 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : 5.56x45mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 340 m/s * Rate of Fire : 900 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Full Auto, Semi Auto * MSRP : 999 USD (alloy) / 3.999 USD (magnelica) VM Causticwell Summary Vector Monster's latest breakthrough of chemical engineering, introducing the first acid-based weapon. Contains 3 liters of fluoroantimonic acid, contained in a proton-stabilized tank and firing chamber. The weapon itself is made from de-ionized basal plates, extremely resistant to acid. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Causticwell * Length : 80.6 cm * Weight : 6.7 kg (unloaded), 8.2 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 1.5 litres * Caliber : Fluoroantimonic acid * Muzzle Velocity : 20 m/s * Rate of Fire : 36000 ml/minute * Fire Mode : Automatic * MSRP : 749.999 USD VM Sparrow Summary Tactical semi automatic pistol. Features a hand guard and a integrated compensator, allowing the operator to comfortably shoot at a fast rate of fire. Using gas powered mechanics to increase firepower over longer distances, without reducing accuracy. Available in synthetic magnesium silica alloy for military applications. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Sparrow * Length : 34.3 cm * Weight : 1 kg (unloaded), 1.14 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 12 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 373 m/s * Rate of Fire : 660 rounds/minute * Fire Mode : Semi Auto * MSRP : 599 USD (alloy) / 2.399 USD (magnelica) VM Paragon Summary Prototype assault rifle made from AR-15 platform. Has a custom barrel with a heat-sinking system and the Tremor receiver. The magazine rotates when trigger pulled, to hasten bullets entering the chamber. The stock has a unique shock system to effectively eliminate recoil from a devastating rate of fire, enhancing the potential of the weapon. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Paragon * Length : 78.3 cm * Weight : 4.2 kg (unloaded), 4.6 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 100 rounds * Caliber : 5.56x45mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 940 m/s * Rate of Fire : 1800 rounds/minute * Fire Mode : Automatic * MSRP : 2.999 USD (alloy) / 7.999 USD (magnelica)Category:Assault Rifles VM Frozen Summary Prototype assault rifle chambering liquid nitrogen rounds cased in fragile, heat-retardant shell. Upon impact bursts into an extremely wide cone, effectively covering and freezing target. Instead of gas-operated, it has a titanium spring system to launch the bullets. The switch above the trigger activates a heater located above the grip. It produces heat so the weapon and especially the spring, did not freeze and shatter when fired. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Frozen * Length : 88.5 cm * Weight : 3.9 kg (unloaded), 4.14 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : VM Type 01 * Muzzle Velocity : 45 m/s * Rate of Fire : 720 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Semi Auto * MSRP : 4.999 USD (alloy) / 19.999 (magnelica) VM Arachnida Summary The first modular PDW made by Vector Monsters. Equipped with Tremor Mk. 2 receiver, which improves the air flow of the weapon, VM Eagle brand new iron sights, and an adapter for an ACR Stock. The buffer tube and barrel is coated with a glossy coating which helps prevent rusting, thermal lance, and soft vibrations to shock force. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Arachnida * Length : 70 cm * Weight : 2.9 kg (unloaded), 3.06 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 40 rounds * Caliber : 5.56x45mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 940 m/s * Rate of Fire : 960 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto * MSRP : 1.249 USD (alloy) / 4.999 (magnelica) VM Dahlwell Summary Another PDW made by Vector Monsters using a bullpup configuration. Adapting Kriss' Super-V recoil system, which is placed behind the magazine chamber, offers incredible recoil reduction. A small and thin skeletonized build allows even less weight. Capable of delivering a 5-round burst in quick succesion. Statistics * Universe : Earth-1 * Name : VM Dahlwell * Length : 60 cm * Weight : 2 kg (unloaded), 2.5 kg (loaded) * Magazine Size : 50 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 373 m/s * Rate of Fire : 900 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Burst-Fire * MSRP : 1.499 USD (alloy) / 5.999 (magnelica)Category:SMG's Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Pistols Category:Customized weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories Category:Company